


Roll the Tape [podfic]

by midnightmew-podfics (midnightmew)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Films, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Strangers to Lovers, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmew/pseuds/midnightmew-podfics
Summary: [podfic]It had been a ‘oh, it’s you’ type of moment.In the dark haven of a cinema, Futakuchi meets Ennoshita; but they keep meeting. They meet through first year, and second, they become captains together and approach the end of their high schools careers, hoping it doesn't spell the end of them.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Futakuchi Kenji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Roll the Tape [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [farfetched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Roll the Tape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140183) by [farfetched](https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched). 



[Google Drive Streaming](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1dMUxVTVuCxgEaVAlT3lkvjuaVvOyBwhR/view?usp=drivesdk)

[Original Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140183)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm so sorry about the slightly fuzzy audio, I'm trying my best to fix it but it's just happened out of nowhere and I have no idea how to solve it :(


End file.
